Etiquette Clarence/Gallery
The Lonely Skeleton.png Keep reading, son.png And then we bought a house together.png I'll probably fall asleep right now.png Sleeping at 3,00AM.png Clarence in the kitchen.png 10 useful lifehacks for drinking orange juice.png Clarence reads now.png What does this here say....png Clarence's funny face.png Mom can I go to that contest.png Kids Being Kids.png just walkin' down the street, singin' - Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do.png The guy is really tall.png Why, hello there sport!.png So what's new?.png Say, can you mail this for me.png Oh my. You want me to mail this.png I'll take this right away!.png Yes I will.png Trust me, I will!.png Who needs this other mail.png Mail in the mud.png Well, got to run!.png I won't let you down!.png That was a great story.png So, any word back from them yet.png Good thing I got to hear it.png Boys sleeping.png I'm_watching you!.png I been here for 2 hours seeing you boys sleep.png IT'S THAT CREEPY MAILMAN!.png Here, Clarence! This just came in tonight.png Hope you win your story thing.png Who could be here at this time of the night?!.png Just having a word with your kid.png Okay, whatever, I'm going back to bed....png Well, goodbye now.png You boys haven't seen me....png OK. Time to open this.png Eating the mail.png Clarence, don't spit!.png Why do you always do that.png I win the thing!!!.png Let me see that!.png Let me see what it really saids here.png 09088.png You're in the finals.png I don't care about stuff like that.png Clarence, you really need to care about this.png If they don't like the way you look, you won't win.png I don't know if I should.png Please help me, Jeff.png This is not going to be easy....png Eugene jumps.png I got this only 2.90.png I got this book for you.png Dude, you need to know this.png No, Clarence. you have to do it yourself.png I'm just going to sit here and watch you.png Okay I will study....png Never run.png And what if a creepy Jeff is chasing me.png Twink twice.png Never finish your mutton.png Jeff, I'm hungry, I don't want to study.png No, you may not.png Have a fancy drink, Clarence.png THIS IS NOT HOW YOU DRINK ORANGE JUICE!.png This is the right way.png Am I'm going too fast.png Okay Jeff am I doing it right.png Drinking it like a dog.png Jeff creeped out.png These are not real RR.png Jeff, look at what I can do!.png Jeff's forks.png Jeff, please tell me which one is it. I'm hungry!.png No Clarence. You have to learn it.png Jeff's stupid plastic hand.png Wrong again, Clarence!.png Yay! I'm finally eating!.png Hands off that!.png Jeff, look what you did to my body....png We'll try again later.png Jeff outside his stupid house.png Hey, Clarence. are you rea-.png Jeff shock.png Hey, Jeff. Want to join me in here.png I'll pass on that....png CLARENCE COME TO THE BATHROOM WITH ME!.png Jeff reading his stupid book in the bathroom.png Jeff, why are you watching me on the bathroom.png Clarence, it's been 3 hours now..png What's wrong with you, Jeff. That's mine.png I can see Clarence's butt!.png Come over here now, Clarence....png Maybe use some of this, Clarence.png Shamada Inn.png Fancy Clarence.png I'll let you know what's up from here.png You didn't write a story, Jeff.png Shamada Inn Restaurant.png The fat monster is back.png This hotel looks good, Jeff.png Mayor talking to Frida.png Clarence, glad to see you here today.png The mayor's rings.png Clarence kissing the Mayor's hand.png Okay okay, go back to your seat right now.png You look pretty, Clarence.png Jeff, Percy is saying weird stuff.png ARE YOU MAD AT ME.png Coco sneezes.png Here you go, old lady.png 9929847237843.png Fish for dinner.png NO, CLARENCE! YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!! BLAH BLAH BLAH.png Debone the fish.png Okay, time for the speech.png Drawing of the mayor.png Tails of Mardrynia 2.png Very good, Percy!.png Coco watching Percy.png Speech! I forgot the speech!.png Thanq everyone.png And then we kissed.png Clarence writes with sauce.png Okay Coco, go away right now.png Has anyone seen Clarence?.png Writing in the floor.png OKAY I'M DONE!.png Hello everyone I'm Clarence W.png Oh no. I can't see what I wrote.png Chip chip.png The random people again.png Come here crazy old man.png Clarence wins the contest.png You did great, son!.png You done good, Jeffrey. You done good.png Camden reading the book.png Courtlin reading Clarence's storybook.png Emilio's Parents.png Are you still listening to me, dad.png Watching Camden.png You done good with your book, Clarence.png Let's go to Jeff's house after this.png GIFs Two days later.gif Creepy Mailman.gif es:Etiquette Clarence/Galería Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries